danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Oratoria
Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no ha Machigatteiru Darou ka Gaiden Sword Oratoria (ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか外伝 ソード・オラトリア) is a Japanese light novel series written by Oomori Fujino and illustrated by Haimura Kiyotaka. It is a spin off of Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no ha Machigatteiru Darou ka, and the series has been published by GA Bunko since January 2014. The series has been also adapted into an ongoing manga series, which began serialization in Monthly Gangan Joker in June 2014. An anime adaptation for Sword Oratoria was announced and aired from April to June 2017. Plot At the center of Orario is a vast underground labyrinth known as the dungeon. Within the dungeon, Ais Wallenstein has a fateful encounter with Bell Cranel. After encountering new monsters both within the dungeon and on the surface, she renewed her determination to become stronger. (Volume 1) Visiting the dungeon on a dungeon exploration trip, the members of the Loki Familia come upon a murder in Rivira. Through many events, Ais meets someone that knows something about her past. (Volume 2) With several companions, Ais once again ventured into the dungeon to fight against the massive increase in monsters on the 24th floor. While there she learns more of her past. (Volume 3) Ais finds a newfound interest in training Bell and later watches him defeat the Minotaur. Later on the Loki Familia gains new knowledge on the threat within the dungeon. (Volume 4) Media 'Light Novel' Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 1 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 1|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 1 Sword Oratoria Volume 2 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 2|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 2 Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 3 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 3|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 3 Sword Oratoria Volume 4 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 4|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 4 Sword Oratoria Volume 5 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 5|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 5 Sword Oratoria Volume 6 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 6|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 6 Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 7 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 7|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 7 Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 8 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 8|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 8 Sword Oratoria Volume 9 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 9|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 9 Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 10 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 10|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 10 Sword Oratoria Volume 11 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 11|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 11 Sword Oratoria Volume 12 Cover.jpg|Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 12|link=Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 12 'Manga' Sword Oratoria Manga.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 1|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 1 Sword Oratoria Manga 2.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 2|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 2 Sword Oratoria Manga 3.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 3|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 3 Sword Oratoria Manga 4.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 4|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 4 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 5.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 5|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 5 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 6.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 6|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 6 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 7.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 7|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 7 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 8.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 8|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 8 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 9.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 9|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 9 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 10.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 10|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 10 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 11.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 11|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 11 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 12.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 12|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 12 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 13.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 13|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 13 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 14.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 14|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 14 Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 15.jpg|Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 15|link=Sword Oratoria Manga Volume 15 'Anime' A 12 episode anime adaptation was produced by J.C.Staff, directed by Suzuki Youhei, and aired in Japan from April 14 to June 30, 2017. The anime will be collected into six DVD and Blu-ray disc sets which are scheduled to be released from June 28 to November 29, 2017. The anime covered the first four novels in the series. Sword Oratoria BD 1 Cover.png|Sword Oratoria BD 1|link=Sword Oratoria BD 1 Sword Oratoria BD 2 Cover.jpg|Sword Oratoria BD 2|link=Sword Oratoria BD 2 Sword Oratoria BD 3 Cover.jpg|Sword Oratoria BD 3|link=Sword Oratoria BD 3 Sword Oratoria BD 4 Cover.jpg|Sword Oratoria BD 4|link=Sword Oratoria BD 4 Sword Oratoria BD 5 Cover.jpg|Sword Oratoria BD 5|link=Sword Oratoria BD 5 Sword Oratoria BD 6 Cover.jpg|Sword Oratoria BD 6|link=Sword Oratoria BD 6 'Music' Inai Keiji of Imagine was in charge of the music for the anime. The anime uses RE-ILLUSION as its opening theme and day by day as its ending theme. RE-ILLUSION Cover.jpg|RE-ILLUSION|link=RE-ILLUSION Day by day Cover.jpg|day by day|link=Day by day Sword Oratoria BD 1 Cover.png|Soundtrack 1|link=Sword Oratoria Original Soundtrack Volume 1 Sword Oratoria BD 4 Cover.jpg|Soundtrack 2|link=Sword Oratoria Original Soundtrack Volume 2 Category:Browse Category:Terminology